The present application relates to improvements to display layouts, and, more particularly, to improved color pixel arrangements, means of addressing used in displays, and to data format conversion methods for these displays.
Full color perception is produced in the eye by three-color receptor nerve cell types called cones. The three types are sensitive to different wavelengths of light: long, medium, and short (“red”, “green”, and “blue”, respectively). The relative density of the three differs significantly from one another. There are slightly more red receptors than green receptors. There are very few blue receptors compared to red or green receptors.
The human vision system processes the information detected by the eye in several perceptual channels: luminance, chrominance, and motion. Motion is only important for flicker threshold to the imaging system designer. The luminance channel takes the input from only the red and green receptors. In other words, the luminance channel is “color blind.” It processes the information in such a manner that the contrast of edges is enhanced. The chrominance channel does not have edge contrast enhancement. Since the luminance channel uses and enhances every red and green receptor, the resolution of the luminance channel is several times higher than the chrominance channels. Consequently, the blue receptor contribution to luminance perception is negligible. The luminance channel thus acts as a resolution band pass filter. Its peak response is at 35 cycles per degree (cycles/°). It limits the response at 0 cycles/° and at 50 cycles/° in the horizontal and vertical axis. This means that the luminance channel can only tell the relative brightness between two areas within the field of view. It cannot tell the absolute brightness. Further, if any detail is finer than 50 cycles/°, it simply blends together. The limit in the horizontal axis is slightly higher than the vertical axis. The limit in the diagonal axes is significantly lower.
The chrominance channel is further subdivided into two sub-channels, to allow us to see full color. These channels are quite different from the luminance channel, acting as low pass filters. One can always tell what color an object is, no matter how big it is in our field of view. The red/green chrominance sub-channel resolution limit is at 8 cycles/°, while the yellow/blue chrominance sub-channel resolution limit is at 4 cycles/°. Thus, the error introduced by lowering the red/green resolution or the yellow/blue resolution by one octave will be barely noticeable by the most perceptive viewer, if at all, as experiments at Xerox and NASA, Ames Research Center (see, e.g., R. Martin, J. Gille, J. Larimer, Detectability of Reduced Blue Pixel Count in Projection Displays, SID Digest 1993) have demonstrated.
The luminance channel determines image details by analyzing the spatial frequency Fourier transform components. From signal theory, any given signal can be represented as the summation of a series of sine waves of varying amplitude and frequency. The process of teasing out, mathematically, these sine-wave-components of a given signal is called a Fourier Transform. The human vision system responds to these sine-wave-components in the two-dimensional image signal.
Color perception is influenced by a process called “assimilation” or the Von Bezold color blending effect. This is what allows separate color pixels (also known as sub-pixels or emitters) of a display to be perceived as a mixed color. This blending effect happens over a given angular distance in the field of view. Because of the relatively scarce blue receptors, this blending happens over a greater angle for blue than for red or green. This distance is approximately 0.25° for blue, while for red or green it is approximately 0.12°. At a viewing distance of twelve inches, 0.25° subtends 50 mils (1,270μ) on a display. Thus, if the blue pixel pitch is less than half (625μ) of this blending pitch, the colors will blend without loss of picture quality. This blending effect is directly related to the chrominance sub-channel resolution limits described above. Below the resolution limit, one sees separate colors, above the resolution limit, one sees the combined color.